You and Me
by ForeverSunshine13
Summary: "Thank you, Leo." "You're welcome, Calypso." (Songfic, sorta) Sequel to 'On My Way'.


**A/N Here we go guys! The final installment of my Caleo series :) YAY! This is the sequel to 'On My Way' and is loosely based off the song 'You and Me' by Lighthouse. I picked that song for this because that song is about how two ppl were totally focused on each other and only each other. I felt like that was totally relatable to Caleo. Leo is searching for her, endlessly, she is all that's on his mind. And Calypso is waiting for him, tirelessly, he's all that's on her mind. I just thought it fit. Anyway, if you haven't read the other shorts in this series you might want to check them out before reading this. But you don't have to. This can totally be a stand alone. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Caleo, sadly. **

It has been five months, fifteen days, eleven hours, and forty-six minutes since Leo started his search.

It feels like a lifetime has gone by.

Sometimes it's hard for him to remember the life he had before searching for her.

It seems like that's all he's ever done, all that's ever mattered.

Finding her.

And now he has.

Leo's breath catches as his eyes take in the sight in front of the ship.

An island. Her island.

He made it.

Joy fills his being, swallowing the depression and hopelessness he has lived with for so long.

He pinches his arm hard, checking to make sure he isn't just dreaming again.

This is real. It is really happening.

Leo dashes around the deck, preparing his ship to land. He's so excited, his hands and hair keep bursting into flames.

He has to take a second to pat out the fire and calm down a bit. He doesn't want to burn his ship up.

Not when he's so close.

So close to finally getting the happiness he has waited so long for.

* * *

It has been five months, twenty-eight days, six hours, and eleven minutes since he left Calypso's island.

It feels like a lifetime has gone by.

Calypso is convinced that these last months have seemed longer than the thousands of years she's spent on Ogygia.

The past years were bliss compared to the few months of agony she has been living through.

Before she could garden away her problems.

But that doesn't help anymore.

Nothing helps.

Nothing is able to get him out of her mind.

She sits next to her flowerbed, staring blankly at the withered flowers. She should rip them up and plant new ones.

She should get on with her life like he never came.

But she can't.

She won't.

The bright sunlight shining down on her suddenly disappears and she looks up in surprise. A storm?

No. It's a huge flying ship.

She's bewildered for a half a second, then her brain clicks.

No. It can't be. There's no way.

Is it?

She's running before she can even fully process what it means.

He came back. He's here.

She's so close to the happiness she has been dreaming of for so long.

* * *

Leo successfully manages to land the ship, much to his surprise.

He half expected to crash it, his excitement causing him to be careless.

It also would have been ironic.

He crashed landed the first time.

Only fitting he crashes on his return as well.

He shakes his head, clearing away the distracting thoughts. His ADHD is acting up again.

He's about to reunite with the girl of his dreams and all he can think about is how disappointed he is he didn't crash.

Typical.

He wonders if this was what happened to Percy when he saw Annabeth for the first time after eight months.

Instead of focusing on his girlfriend he was distracted by the flying ship or the way his toga kept making him trip or how Frank's shoulders were too broad for his arm to fit across.

Gods, Leo's doing it again.

He pushes aside his thoughts firmly; he has to focus on getting the ship set.

After that's done, he grabs a rope and shimmies down to the beach, looking around for her.

Will he have to go find her? Maybe she didn't see him.

Although, how she could have missed a giant ship flying over her island is beyond him.

Wait, he sees something. Is it her?

It is.

His heart stops.

She's wearing red.

* * *

Calypso bursts out of the trees and onto the beach.

Hot sand burns her bare feet but she ignores it, sliding to a stop.

There's the ship, resting half on sand and half in the water.

She glances around it, looking for him, praying it really is him and not some trick by the gods.

And then she seems him.

And suddenly she can't breathe.

He's staring at her, neither of them moving, only a few yards away.

He's lost weight. His filthy clothes hang on him loosely, making him look scrawnier then he really is.

His hair is matted and dirty, looking like he hasn't bothered to shower since he left her. His face is haggard and missing the smile she loves so much.

His brown eyes, once so full of fire, are dull and dead. Bags hang beneath them like he hasn't slept well in months.

He's completely broken. She's never seen a human being in more pain.

Except for when she looks in the mirror.

And even though he's messed up and filthy and looks like death…

He's the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.

She's running again, her arms open, her heart ready.

* * *

Leo barely has time to process the fact that she's moving again before she throws herself in his arms.

He pulls her close, cradling her against his chest, reveling in the feeling of finally getting to hold her.

For real. He isn't dreaming anymore.

Her body trembles against his own, her arms reaching up to wind around his neck.

He's overwhelmed by the smell of cinnamon, effectively shutting down his brain.

She tugs his head down and crushes her lips against his.

This kiss blows the other one out of the water.

It's fast and furious, filled with pain, grief, and best of all, joy.

Leo rests his hands on her back, pressing her against him.

She is all he knows.

Her hands in his hair. Her hair tickling his neck. Her lips hot against his.

He's convinced that he's dead and in heaven.

There is no way anything this incredible could exist on earth. No way.

First the first time in months, he's actually happy.

* * *

Calypso never wants to let him go.

Then his hair catches on fire and burns her hands.

She jumps back, her lips tingling and her fingers burning.

He stands there dumbly, a confused look on his face.

"Your hair's on fire," she says, taking a deep breath.

He looks blank for a second then jerks to awareness.

"Gods! I'm so sorry," he frantically pats out the flames dancing through his curls.

She can't help but smile, he's adorable.

He looks at her, worried frown on his face.

"Are you ok?"

Her heart melts and she feels the tears rising up.

"My hands are fine," she says, hot tears blurring her vision, "But I think my heart could use some patching up. What do you say, Repair Boy? Can you fix my heart?"

He swallows hard and steps forward to hold her again.

She relaxes in his arms, burying her face in his neck, breathing in the smell of smoke, sweat, and machine oil.

"I'll be happy to, as long as you promise to make me some cider and stew."

She grins through her tears.

"Sure thing, do you want me to sing to you too?"

"As long as I get to randomly burst into flames…"

She laughs, the sound foreign and strange. She hasn't laughed since he left.

* * *

Leo kisses her again, this time soft and sweet.

He moves his lips gently against hers, promising to never leave her again.

When they break apart for the second time he rests his forehead against hers.

"I love you," he whispers.

Her eyes are closed and she smiles slightly.

"I love you too," she replies.

He grins and gives her one more kiss before taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Come on Sunshine," he teases, "Let's get your stuff packed up. We've got a long trip ahead of us."

Her eyes grow wide.

"I'm leaving," she breathes.

Leo nods.

"With you," she continues.

He nods again.

She reaches up and touches his cheek, sending shivers down his spine.

"Thank you, Leo."

He turns his head and kisses her hand.

"You're welcome, Calypso."

**This was by far the longest of the series, HAHA! I had to give them a good reunion. What do you guys think? Too mushy and OOC? I tried to stay in char, but I might have strayed a bit. Let me know! I don't think this will be my Caleo short, I love them too much. This is just the last of this song series. Thanks for reading!**

**~Sunshine**


End file.
